During air travel, flight attendants typically stand while performing their various duties. During take-offs and landings, however, they are typically required, by various regulations, to be seated and are generally seated at the front or rear of the aircraft cabin, at a distance from the remaining passengers.
In emergency situations, flight attendants have various other duties, including, for example, the operation of emergency cabin doors during emergency landings. Under such circumstances, it may be easier, more prudent and reassuring to the passengers to have the attendants sit adjacent the emergency doors.
Moreover, when flight attendants sit in a remote location with respect to the passengers, additional frame structures must be constructed for such seats. If flight attendants sit in special seats, but in the same row as at least another passenger seat, the flight attendant's seat may share some of the frame of the passenger seat, thereby reducing construction costs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to enable flight attendant personnel to assume seats, especially during the starting and landing operations to eliminate any hazard or danger particularly during these times.
Another object of the invention is to provide flight attendant seats in such a way that they occupy a comparatively small volume when not used. This provides the required assist space (12".times.20") according to FAR/JAR in case of emergency evacuations.
A still further object of the invention is to combine flight attendant seats with passenger seats in a shared or adjacent frame.
Yet another objection of the invention is to provide a flight attendant seat in a row with a passenger seat wherein the flight attendant seat is adjacent to an exit door.